


Love Me Again (On Hold)

by TheFictionGypsy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Family, Memory Loss, Multi, Palawan (La casa de papel), Reunions, Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionGypsy/pseuds/TheFictionGypsy
Summary: 5 years after the Royal Mint Heist ended, the team reunite at Palawan, Philippines. One fateful day during a private island tour for the team, Sergio encounters a familiar face he has been waiting to see for a long time. But to his surprise, she doesn't remember him.An alternate universe where Raquel lost her memories of Sergio due to a tragic accident. With the help of his team, our dear Professor would do everything to make her fall in love with him again.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 106
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of vehicle accident, death and memory loss. Please read at your own risk.
> 
> Hello! Welcome to another story of mine! This idea came to me just this morning (in my area) and now I'm sharing it to all of you. Happy reading and let me know what you think about this story

_Palawan, Philippines_

_Two years after the heist_

_“A bus plunged off a cliff this morning, 5:05AM on a Sunday leaving 19 people dead and at least 21 injured. The Puerto Princesa police authorities say that it could be due to the heavy rainfall that the bus skidded of the road and ultimately driving off the cliff. There’s no information yet about the victims but the driver will be facing charges for the horrific accident. Stay tuned for more breaking news.”_

***

Palawan, Philippines

Present Day – Five years after the heist

Sergio couldn’t keep himself still as he walked around the living room in circles- both of his hands on his waist. The informant should be calling him any minute now and his heart rate increased by every second.

“Hermanito, por favor.” Andres sighed as he watched his brother paced back and forth. “You’re making me dizzy.” He added and then took a sip of his wine. Sergio looked at his watch again to check the time. In about 30 seconds, the burner phone he’s holding in his hand should ring. He stopped moving and actually stared at the device, counting the seconds in his head. In 5 seconds now.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

As if on cue, the phone rang and vibrated in his hand. He looked at Andres with a smile on his face and his brother nodded in amusement. He pressed the pick-up button and excitedly answered the phone.

“Professor, they’re here.” His informant said, which made him smile from ear-to-ear.

“Is the boat ready?” he asked. The house is located on a private island that was a little isolated from the barangays of the main island of Puerto Princesa. The band has to travel by boat to reach their destination.

“Yes. They will be there in a few minutes.” He said his thanks and then hung up. He went to the dining area to double check everything and after a few minutes, he went outside and waited by the beach. He couldn’t believe that it has been 5 years since they have last seen each other after the successful heist they’ve pulled off. He looked far away from the ocean and remembered someone. How he wished she were with him right now.

“Why the sad smile, hermanito?” Andres suddenly appeared by his side.

“Nothing. I just-” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he heard someone yelling his name.

“Professor!!!” the group shouted from afar while waving aimlessly. There they were in flesh and blood- Tokyo, Nairobi, Rio, Denver, Moscow, Helsinki, Oslo, and some new additions to the team- Monica and little Cincinnati. He let out a laugh at the scene. He sure missed his family.

After exchanging tight hugs and kisses, he and Andres ushered them inside and helped them settle in. The dining table was filled with laughter and stories from each of their own adventures. He made it clear before that they shall not see nor talk to each other ever again but, after a long time of evaluating the situation, he agreed to a reunion five years later.

They spent the whole day drinking wine and eating delicious food. They danced and sang to good music and then they watched the sunset together. Denver and Monica was the first pair to call it a day because Cincinnati had already fallen asleep on his mother’s arms. Everybody else followed until it was only Sergio and Tokyo that were left sitting at the warm white sand. Sergio sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees and admired the night sky.

“What’s wrong?” Tokyo asked him and he frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked back.

“You smile and laugh with us, but it doesn’t really reach your eyes. So tell me, what’s wrong?” she said, apparently noticing her guardian angel’s loneliness.

“I-” he started, unsure if he should tell another soul about his forsaken love. Andres didn’t take the news very well when he told him about her as soon as they reached the island. His brother was even convinced that they should change location but he insisted on staying- hoping that one day, she would arrive. But the day never came. He sighed again as the memories suddenly came rushing back.

_Estoy contigo._ He closed his eyes as the tears started building up on his eyes.

“Professor, I’m here to listen.” Tokyo assured him in a comforting tone. He opened his eyes and sucked in a breath- his eyes shining against the dusk of the night.

“I miss her.” He said softly.

“Who?” She asked. He tried to gather enough courage and waited a few seconds before speaking again.

“I fell in love, Silene. During the heist, I fell in love with her. And I miss her, every single day for the past five years.” He smiled sadly as the evening breeze kissed his face.

“Don’t tell me-”

“Raquel Murillo. I fell in love with Raquel Murillo.”

***

“Mi amor, hurry up!” Raquel shouted from the dining area while preparing breakfast. Paula emerged from the stairs with her backpack that was a little too huge for her small frame.

“I’m ready!” she said excitedly to her mother. Raquel turned around and placed the plate of sunny side up eggs on the table. She frowned upon seeing her daughter.

“How long will that sleepover be again?” she asked.

“2 nights, Mamá.” Her daughter answered and then helped herself with the food.

“How come your bag is too big?” She scrunched her nose, which made her daughter laugh.

“I brought all of my swimsuits and extra clothes. Isabela said we’re going to their private resort!” the girl answered, excitement visible on her eyes.

“Buenos dias!” Marivi greeted as she entered the dining room, the 4 year-old Mateo in her arms. The little boy’s face lit up as soon as he saw his mother and extended his arms to her, asking her to carry him.

“Buenos dias, Mamá.” She greeted while getting the boy from his grandma. “Buenos dias, cariño.” She said and the little boy snuggled on her neck and then yawned. She kissed him on his hair and then turned her attention back at her 12-year old.

“Paula, promise me you’ll behave?” she said with a smile on her face. She really did not have to ask her daughter any more because she trusted her enough. But she will miss her because she’d be spending two nights without snuggling with her before bedtime.

“I promise, Mamá. Thank you for allowing me to go with Isabela and her family.” Her daughter said and then stood up from her chair to give her mother and little Mateo a sweet, appreciative hug. Raquel could swear she just felt her heart melt.

“Oh are we hugging? Let me join!” Marivi said, which made them all laugh.

The sound of a car honk interrupted the Murillos’ sweet moment. Paula jumped in glee upon recognizing the sound. Raquel passed Mateo to her mother and walked Paula to the door. As the girl opened their front door, Isaac, Isabela’s father who also happened to be her former doctor, greeted her with a smile.

“Thank you for inviting Paula to your family outing.” She said to him. Isaac is an attractive man with cheeky dimples when smiling. He has perfect white teeth and his hair is always combed neatly. She didn’t hear what his response was because she found herself staring at his smiling eyes longer than she intended to so when he cleared his throat, she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Are we still on next week?” he asked expectantly. Isaac already made it very clear to her about what his intentions were towards her and her family. He always guided and supported her more than he was expected to as her doctor, especially when she was still recovering from her accident. She went to a bad place after she suffered depression trying to regain her memories and she was more than thankful to have him in her life. But despite the attraction that she was feeling towards the man, she has this unsolicited feeling that something is missing- that there is still something or someone that she needs to remember.

“Yes, of course.” She answered pertaining to their date next weekend. “Take care of Paula for me?” she followed.

“You got it.” he responded and then kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye. He also waved goodbye to Marivi and Mateo who are inside the house.

“Bye!” she yelled as she watched the car drive away. She closed the door and then went back to the dining table. She chuckled when she saw her little boy eating on his own with a serious face.

“Such a stunning kind man, that Isaac. He reminds me of Salva.” Her mother said and then sipped her coffee. She frowned at her because that was the first time she heard that name- Salva.

“Who’s Salva, Mamá?” she asked, genuinely curious. However, Marivi looked at her mirroring her confused face.

“Who?” Her mother asked back so she shook her head, realizing that her mother must be having an episode.

She sighed in disappointment because sometimes, she just couldn’t keep up with her mother’s episodes. She’d be throwing names and events at her every now and then and she would try her best to juggle her memory up until she’d stop herself from doing so- afraid to push herself too much and jump back into the rabbit hole. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang once again. It must be their trusted household helper, Sarah.

She let Sarah finish the chores downstairs while she prepped up for her morning duties. She tours people around the city and/or around the islands during the day and then work at a restaurant by the beach at night. She has a tour scheduled in a few hours so she hurriedly fixed the beds and then showered. She started working double shifts at the restaurant because Mateo’s 5th birthday is coming up. She wanted to earn enough money for his celebration so not to compromise her savings because Paula’s enrollment is coming up as well. After a few minutes of fixing herself, she went downstairs and kissed Mateo and her mother goodbye. She left Sarah five hundred pesos to buy their snacks and then fetched her motorcycle keys.   
  


  
As she arrived at her small office, her senior called her up for a few reminders. Apparently her tour today will be a private one and she will be picked up by a car to lead her to the owner’s yacht. _Fancy_ , she thought. Whoever her client is, she hoped that the tip would be as grand as their setup today so she could go home earlier than usual and be with her little Mateo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should I continue or am I fooling myself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedbacks on the first chapter! Here's a new one and I hope you still enjoy it as much!
> 
> Happy reading!

“This is so exciting!” Nairobi shrieked in enthusiasm as she eagerly stepped inside the huge 2-storey boat that Berlin owned. She immediately went up to the upper deck and inhaled the fresh summer air. She embraced the sun with open arms- a bottle of tequila on one hand. “This is a legit boat, damn!” she yelled from above while watching the others enter the cabin below.

“Boat?” Berlin derisively said as he looked up at her. “Did you just call this Lagoon 67 Europa Yacht, a boat?” he added but Nairobi just shrugged her shoulders, unbothered by Berlin’s tantrum.

“She said it was legit, didn’t she?” Tokyo interfered looking fiercely at him as she appeared on his side with the Professor, who once again is doing the exact opposite of chilling out.

“15 minutes late.” Sergio whispered while looking at his watch. He then averted his attention to everyone on board. “We’re just waiting for our private tour guide then we can go.” He announced, shaking his head afterwards. Nothing more stresses him out than something not happening just as he planned.

“We can _sail_ , you mean.” Andres corrected his brother, apparently not yet done with his fit of attitude.

“Right.” Sergio said in surrender. Nairobi went down from the deck by the stairs and passed the open bottle of liquor to Tokyo and then lifted her sunglasses to her head.

“Why do we need a tour guide anyway, Professor? You’ve been living here for 5 years, you must know this entire island by now!” she said and Tokyo nodded in agreement after taking a swig.

“Well, our dear professor here has been sulking inside his own little island for 5 years.” Berlin explained in a mocking tone.

“And you, Berlin?” Tokyo asked with a smug look on her face that she knew irritated Berlin the most- it never failed.

“I’m not going to act as your tour guide, Ms. Tokyo. In case you forget, I own this yacht.” He said with a contemptuous smile- challenging the other woman to respond. Tokyo took a step closer to him and returned his smile with a smirk.

“You speak like I can’t buy a yacht, Mr. Berlin.” She said, tilting her head sideways and raising her brows.

“Touché.” Berlin said with an approving smile, gaining a genuine laugh from Tokyo. Old habits die hard but their relationship had already been long tested by the many arguments they both found themselves in, and they could certainly laugh those off by now. Meanwhile on the other side of the boat, the Professor waited by the boarding stairs.

“The tour guide is supposed to be here by now.” He said in an annoyed tone. One thing he hated with being a wanted fugitive was the lack of mobile phones. Whether he liked to admit it or not, phones definitely make everything easier. But as confident as he was that they are absolutely safe in this country and its people, he couldn't take anything for granted. One uncalculated move and they could be in trouble. He couldn’t explain it but he was feeling more highly strung today. He tried to dismiss it by convincing himself that maybe it was because his whole team is here, but the feeling is something unusual. It was the kind of tense he only felt whenever he was around Raquel. The thought of her left him more agitated.

“Relax, Professor! We have all the time in the world!” Nairobi said from behind him as she put an arm around Tokyo’s shoulder. The two were practically inseparable since yesterday.

“Come on everyone! Monica is preparing drinks!” Denver shouted from inside the cabin. Andres tapped him on the shoulder urging him to follow them. He did eventually, but not without giving his watch one last look.

***

Raquel looked at her watch for the third time this morning as she waited outside the office for her supposed service. The tour was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. She already lost count of how many times she has stomped her feet to keep the flies away from her legs. She removed the summer hat she was wearing and brushed her right arm at her forehead to wipe the beads of sweat that formed at the tip of her hairline. She brought out some tissue from her _“banig”_ bag, which is a kind of hand woven bag made out of dried leaves, and then removed her sunglasses to dab the sweat from under her eyes. She can feel the scorching heat waves from the sun warming up her skin and her patience is growing heat as well by every wasted second she spent waiting for the damn service. She blew out some air to keep the loose strands of hair away from her face before putting her glasses back on. Just as she checked the time for the fourth time, she saw a luxurious black car slowing down, eventually stopping near her and then honked.

“Rich people…” She whispered to herself. She approached the car and while the window rolled half down, she plastered her irritation with a huge smile on her face. She saw the driver’s hand signaled for her to go in and as soon as she got inside the car, she sighed in delight as the cool air from the air conditioner hit her face.

_“I’m so sorry for the delay, Madam. I had to stop for gas and it took quite a while.”_ The driver, who happened to be an old man with noticeably gray stubbles, spoke in English with a thick Filipino accent. He smiled apologetically at her while scratching his equally gray hair. The annoyance she felt was replaced with sympathy. She never liked seeing people as old as him continue to work to make a living, but she also understood that life in these islands was hard. She gave him a compassionate smile.

_“It’s okay. I understand.”_ She replied with her similarly thick Spanish accent.

_“You’re a foreigner…but a tour guide. What country are you from?”_ he asked.

_“Spain. But I live here with my family for three years now.”_ She answered hoping he wouldn’t ask too much because she still hasn’t completely figured out everything about her past.

“España?! Ay mi familia speaks fluent Kastila! My ancestors lived here on this very island during the Spanish Era.” He suddenly started speaking in fluent Spanish.

“I really love it when people here suddenly start speaking in Spanish. Makes life somehow easier!” she said and they shared a laugh.

“Why did you decide to live here then?” he curiously asked, glancing at her from the rearview mirror. She turned her eyes away from him and looked outside as she searched for the right answer.

“I don't know, to be honest. One day, I woke up and here I am. And uhm, I’m still looking for my place here- my purpose.” She answered in a shy and soft voice. She waited for him to laugh and tell her how she must be out of her mind but it didn’t come. Instead, the atmosphere inside stayed quiet and calm. She casted a brief look at him from the rearview mirror and saw him with a furrowed brow. _He must be silently judging me_ , she thought.

“Did you know it was the Spanish voyagers who named this island _The Land of Promise_?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

“No, I didn’t know that. That’s a beautiful description for such an enchanting place.” She smiled sadly and he hummed in agreement.

“Do you think maybe you are here to fulfill something? A promise perhaps?” he said, which made her gasp softly. She didn't expect his question to hit something from deep within her.

_You and I will meet on a beach._ She vaguely heard somewhere in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to make a face out of the voice. But all she saw were blurred images of the unknown. It wasn’t the first time she heard that indistinct voice. There were instances that she would wake up from her nightmares because she would hear it calling for her, as if trying to save her from drowning into her unpleasant and frightening dreams. She softly caressed her chest and felt her increasing heartbeat.

“Estoy contigo.” She whispered out of nowhere and a sense of familiarity tugged at her heartstrings- but not her mind. She wondered for a moment if it was something she said or something that was said to her.

“What's that?” the old man asked that pulled her back into reality. She shook her head in response and then smiled.

“Nothing. Just a memory.” She said, dismissing the thought. The car halted to a stop so she unbuckled her seatbelt assuming they were already at the destination. She got out of the car as soon as he did.

“Come, follow me.” He said and walked along the dock. She followed him and as they reached the end, she saw a boat. She looked at him with a confused face to which he gave a soft laugh. “They’re in a private island. I’ll bring you to their yacht.” She could only huff. She couldn’t believe that the tour hasn't even started yet but she was already exhausted.

“Rich people can be so extra, right?” she complained as she watched him loosen up the knot.

“I agree. But Señor Martin is actually very kind.” He responded and started up the engine. It was only a few minutes of travel time, thankfully, and they reached the shore of the private property. She immediately saw the enormous boat sitting pretty by the bay. The old man helped her out of the boat after tying it up properly.

“That’s them.” He pointed out. “Go ahead. I’m sure they’ve been waiting for you. Give my regards to Señor Martin.” He said, assisting her with her things.

“Wait, what’s your name?” she asked before leaving.

“Call me Manong Jose. That’s what they call me around here.” He extended a hand, which she gladly took and said her thanks, “Salamat.”

She walked at the white sand beach and turned her head around the place to admire its beauty. She’s been touring around Palawan for some years now and this was the first time she saw this island. It's like a paradise inside a paradise. She looked ahead and saw there was a huge but simple house in the middle. It must be where Señor Martin, as Manong Jose called him, lived. Manong Jose told her that Señor Martin's family had paid him a visit so he wanted to tour them around. When she finally reached the yacht, she helped herself up through the boarding stairs.

“Hello?” she called out as she reached the lower deck. There was no one outside but she could hear the conversation and laughter from the open doors of the cabin. She slowly made her way there while calling for Señor Martin but she figured that from the loud chattering inside, he probably wouldn’t hear her. She reached the doors and admired the elegant set up inside, as well as the evenly posh-looking people. She knocked several times to call their attention.

_“_ Good morning!” She greeted in a slightly loud voice, which made all of them turn around at her direction. She forced a smile before the people faced her but it dropped as soon as she saw the horrified expressions on their faces. Some stared at her with their mouths hanging open. She tried to utter a word but she noticed the curly blonde slowly and carefully hide the little child from behind her as if she was going to hurt him. She frowned, feeling insulted because the child must've been almost the same age as her Mateo- perhaps a few months older and she would never do anything that could harm a child.

“Ay!” she exclaimed as the man with the eyeglasses dropped his champagne glass. She looked at him in panic.

“I- I’m so sorry to barge in but Manong Jose said that I could go straight inside. I’m the tour guide from Crisanto’s Travel and Tour Agency. You asked for a private tour, yes?” she explained but none of them dared to speak. It was like they were frozen into place. One of them, the younger looking lad, even had both of his hands up.

“Joder.” The man who dropped his glass cursed so she averted her worried look back to him. On normal circumstances, she would probably curse back at him. But she could see the blood leave, not only from his face but also from the others’. What the hell did she just get into?

“Dios mio!!!” she squealed as she tried to catch the same man who just fainted in front of her. She quickly went to his aid and knelt down beside him. She removed his eyeglasses then repeatedly tapped his cheeks. She was about to ask someone for water but she suddenly felt movement from behind her. She stopped moving, her breathing turned heavy and her eyes opened widely in great fear as she watched the shadow figure come closer and closer. She couldn’t think clearly because she could literally hear the thumping of her own heart. So using all the courage she could muster, she swiftly turned around- only for a giant man to cover her mouth and her nose with a napkin, preventing her from breathing.

“Hmp-” she hastily threw her hands and her feet around in an attempt to break free.

“Helsinki!” she heard somebody shouted before feeling her body drop and losing her consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Manong" (male) or "Manang" (female) is one way of addressing the elderly here in the Philippines, especially in provinces. And yes, you'd be surprised by how many people in the provinces here know how to speak Spanish.
> 
> Let me know of your feelings on this chapter! I love knowing your thoughts.
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter: @TheFictionGypsy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful feedbacks so far! I’m sorry I couldn’t reply to your comments one by one but know that I have read them and my heart is so full. ❤️
> 
> This chapter has more of Raquel’s perspective but don’t worry, we will see Sergio’s side of the story on the next chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Helsinki! That’s enough!” Nairobi shouted as soon as she regained her footing. She walked agitatedly towards the unconscious woman to take a good look if she really was the Inspectora.

“Joder.” She cursed upon confirming her doubts. She clenched her fists, which were still involuntarily shaking and collected all her efforts to think straight. She turned around and called up the team’s attention to move.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Oslo! Go outside and keep on the lookout.” The Serbian nodded at once and followed her order. She then turned to the other Serbian and pointed at their unconscious leader.

“Helsinki! Pick the Professor up and lay him on the sofa and somebody get some water, por favor!” she shouted. Helsinki held the Professor on the armpits and easily lifted him up while Tokyo moved from her spot to do as her friend said. Nairobi started walking towards Rio and snapped her fingers in front of the young man who was still frozen in place and his eyes wide open in shock.

“Rio, hey!” the young lad didn’t respond so she touched his trembling arms, which were held up high in surrender, and then brought them down. As Tokyo went back with the bottles of water, she saw the state of her boyfriend so she immediately approached him and held his face to try and bring him back to his senses.

“Rio, we’re okay. We’re fine.” She swore to him while caressing his face. She called him a few more times before Rio blinked his eyes nervously and then released the breath he had been holding since the Inspectora showed up. She gave him a soft kiss and then smiled at him reassuringly.

“Tokyo.” Berlin finally spoke. “Get a chair and tie the Inspectora up.” He instructed in a sinister voice so she looked at Nairobi, who hesitantly nodded.

As Tokyo and Nairobi tied Raquel in the chair, the rest of the gang gathered around her and exchanged questions after questions as to how the former inspector managed to discover their location.

“What if she called the authorities on us?” Moscow asked in a panicked voice while repeatedly kneading his temples. The old man walked back and forth, unable to relax his nerves.

“If she did, then why are we still here?” Monica pointed out as she wrapped her arms protectively around Cincinnati, who was the only calm soul inside the cabin. She made sure to keep his head nuzzled on her neck so the child wouldn’t have to witness all the commotion.

“How did she even know we’re all here?!” Rio added in the discussion and worriedly looked at Tokyo as if she has the answer.

“I can’t believe I brought my family here. We should’ve never left our home! We’re doomed!” Denver cried out in both anger and fear for his family. Monica quickly hushed him down and caressed him on the back in a soothing motion. Denver in return embraced both his wife and his son.

“Calm down, Mi Amor. Everything seems to be quiet outside so I don’t think she’s with someone.” She assured him. “I don’t think she even recognized us, considering she knows some of us here.” She pointed out and looked at the rest of them. They exchanged glances with each other as confusion dawned on their faces when they went back to the Inspectora’s reaction a while ago.

“I knew it.” Berlin spoke again so the attention reverted back to him. “I knew this was going to happen. Now we have to get rid of her.” He proposed.

“Woah! Let’s not make any rash decisions! I mean we’re talking about a person here, not just some toy that we can throw away and get rid of.” Nairobi alarmingly refuted.

“Besides, what Monica said was right. She didn’t seem to recognize us. Especially you and the Professor.” She added, looking directly at Berlin.

“Of course she acted surprised! How else was she going to deceive us?” Berlin responded impudently at Nairobi- his teeth gritting from the outrage he was feeling and if only he could slap his brother’s idiocy on his face he would probably do so. He directed his gaze to his knocked out brother and loathingly scoffed.

“But again, why is she alone? Where are the others? It’s been almost an hour. Don’t you think they would’ve responded by now?” Tokyo raised the questions that still remained unanswered. The room was filled with heavy silence as they exchanged darting glances. Nairobi stared at the restrained woman in front of her and then at the Professor, mutely speculating about their leader’s reaction to the Inspectora. There were lines forming in between her eyebrows as she wondered how someone as composed and controlled as the Professor be the same man who just passed out in possibly the worst situation they could ever encounter. She touched her lips with her fingers and then turned to Berlin.

“What did you mean when you said you knew this was going to happen?” she asked him with dreaded narrow eyes. But before Berlin could answer, Sergio groaned from the sofa, regaining his consciousness.

***

Raquel felt a splitting ache in her head. She wanted to open her eyes but the continuous pain she was feeling refrained her from doing so. She felt some stiffness in her neck and she groaned as she carefully tilted her head from side to side. She could hear rustling movements and urgent whisperings so she tried her best to cautiously lift the lids of her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly as she waited for her vision to clear and focus on her surroundings. She concentrated her eyesight on the blurry images of people in front of her.

However, her careful movements were disrupted when she saw a man approached towards her. He touched her chin so she tried to lift her arms up to shy his hand away from her but she couldn’t move them. Her throat went dry and a sudden feeling of nausea surged from her guts when she realized that she was bound to a chair.

“Where are the others from the police?” the man asked. She squeezed her eyes shut again for a moment and leaned away from whomever was speaking. If what she got herself into involved the authorities, then she was most definitely screwed.

She gripped her fists hard until her knuckles turned white. Her heartbeat quickened as she listed in her head all the possible scenarios this could be. For all she knows, these people could be members of a syndicate who take internal organs to smuggle drugs or diamonds and she just trespassed their territory. Now they have no choice but to get rid of her. Her anxious thoughts went to her poor children and mother. _Not again_ , she thought. What would happen to them if she gets killed? What if she only got to escape death once and this is her end? She got cold sweats just considering the scenario.

“Maybe Monica is right, Berlin. Maybe she really was acting alone.” A woman said. That’s right. If she could convince them that she didn’t call the authorities and all she came here to do was her job, then maybe they would let her go.

She finally opened her eyes and now she could fully see their faces. She pressed her lips tightly and focused her eyes on each one of them- examining their features. To be honest, they don't look like someone who could be from a syndicate, except from the two huge men whom she could assume were either Russians or Serbians, as well as the one in front of her, whom she heard someone called him Berlin. He looked like he was ready to slit her throat anytime. She looked at him in a downcast gaze.

“Please don't hurt me.” She pleaded. “J-just let me go home. I saw nothing, please. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” She continued, her voice quavering in fear.

“What’s my name?” he asked in a scathing tone.

“I- I don’t know.” She answered. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at them one by one- her eyes begging for mercy, until her eyes reached the man whom she tried to help when he fell unconscious. She saw his eyes mirror the amount of emotions that her own eyes were telling- fear, confusion, and despair. He looked at her with a pained look while his mouth hanged slightly open. His glasses turned misty and without so much a thought, she called for him.

“Señor por favor. I have children. I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut. Please let me go.” She said directly at him. His mouth opened but no words came out. She couldn’t anymore see his eyes but one thing was for sure, there were tears on his face. She continued to gaze at him and hoped that she could touch whatever kindness there was in his heart and convince him to let her go.

“You don’t know us?” he finally spoke. She heard a hint of defeat in his tone.

“N-no. No.” She said, her voice stuttering, as she shook her head no. Suddenly, he removed his eyeglasses.

“You don't know me?” he asked again looking at her with hopeful eyes. She stayed still for a few seconds because she could swear that she had seen him before. Maybe in her past life, she did meet him, but then she shook her head no.

“Señor, if I ever did you wrong, please forgive me. If I owe you money, I will pay for it, just give me time.” She said as she bit her lips to stop herself from crying any further.

“You said you have children?” he said with a hard and obvious swallow.

“Sí. Sí, señor. I- I have a 12-year old. Her name is Paula. And I have a son. He’s turning five next month. Mateo…his name is Mateo. So please, don’t hurt me. My children, they’re still so young.” She answered while holding back her tears. The man put his glasses back on and ran a hand through his hair.

“Let her go.” He finally said. Her eyes widened and she let out a huge shaky breath. She felt her shoulder lose its stiffness and her heart leaped in relief.

“Sergio…” The man called Berlin sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Sergio- her savior’s name was Sergio.  
  


“I said let her go.” Sergio instructed again and two women approached her and sliced the rope, effectively cutting it and setting her free.

She felt her arms fell on her sides so she slowly lifted her hands up and massaged her wrists. She noticed there were red marks around them and she’s sure that harsh bruises are going to show up in a day or two. She slowly carried her weight up from the chair without breaking the gaze from their prying eyes and then took a step back.

“This is a mistake, Sergio.” Berlin spoke again but Sergio remained unchanged with his decision.

She hastily turned her head around to look for the exit and as soon as she saw it wasn’t that far away, she tightened the muscles on her legs and prepared to run. She wet her lips and looked back at the people in front of her who were watching her every move. She then turned to Sergio, who sadly smiled and nodded at her. So with that, she ran for her life- not even daring to take a look back anymore and practically jumped from the boarding stairs of the yacht.

She could feel her heart thumping on her chest and she could hear loud ringing in her ears. She scampered on the sand, falling clumsily a few times but she got up not wanting to pause even for a second. However, she stopped and halted her feet as soon as she saw no signs of Manong Jose on the shore where he left her.

“No.” she breathed out in frustration. She yelled for Manong Jose even though she knew she couldn’t possibly hear her. She spun her body around looking for nothing in particular as the ocean wind shoved away her hair from her face. She placed both of her hands on her waist as she bowed down her head in defeat and then closed her eyes- a sob escaping from her mouth. Her knees fell on the fine sands of the shore and she let the small waves of the sea brush on her legs. Then, she cried her heart out.

“Help. I- I can’t.” she whispered to herself as she shed tears in distress.

“Raquel…” she heard _the voice_ called for her again. It never failed to wake her up from her constant sorrow and pain.

“Tell me what to do.” She cried out.

“Raquel.” She heard it again loud and clear. Only this time, she felt it near- so very near. She firmly squeezed her eyes more to force out the image on her mind. She needed to see a face on the voice because she needed him, more than ever.

“Raquel, let me help you.” It spoke again. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. _The voice_ finally had a feeling- and she could feel him. As she opened her eyes the image became clearer until there it was right in front of her. She gasped as she watched the man with the glasses bent down on his knee and offered her a hand. It was Sergio. She couldn’t completely understand it yet, but the voice in her head belonged to Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hit me up on the comment section or on Twitter: @TheFictionGypsy
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter and sorry for the delay. 
> 
> This chapter is for Chie and may you never get tired of asking me for updates because your eagerness to read what’s next on this story really motivates me to open my laptop and write so thank you!
> 
> This chapter is far from perfect so I will edit the errors I’ll see when I reread. Happy reading!

_“Let’s go away…we’ll go to the Caribbean. Can you imagine raising your daughter on a sunny beach?” he said while he fiddled with his glasses- his voice almost breaking from the intensity of emotion he was feeling in his chest. “Raquel, I don’t want this to wear off. I don’t want to ignore this desire to feel alive that I’ve never felt so strongly.”_

_“You would cross the ocean with a mother, a daughter, and a grandmother?” she asked while letting out a small laugh. Her cheeks and her chest flushed with the lightest hue of red, her eyes glistened with happy tears._

_“I would.” He answered honestly. She took a huge breath and leaned away from his chest to rest her back on the pillow. She bit her lip weighing his proposal. He could feel the thumping of his heart as he waited for her response._

_“It’s so crazy, that I can’t imagine myself doing anything else.” She finally said that made his heart leaped in joy._

_“Do what you have to do, and then we go.” He said. She nodded with her eyes smiling of happiness. His lips curled up into a smile, but it was soon erased as he watched her eyes shift from a total bliss to an utter confusion. She pushed him off on her bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her body. She was wheezing for air and suddenly pointed a finger at him so he raised both of his hands in an attempt to calm her breathing down._

_“Who are you?!” She yelled accusingly at him._

_Raquel faded out in the bed so he frantically turned around and shouted for her. He watched in sheer horror as her room was suddenly filling up with water. He ran for the door and when he yanked it open, he found himself floating in the middle of the ocean. The waves violently hit each other so he tried to swim to the surface, but just when he was almost at the shore, the water kept rising out his grasp. He looked at the beach that seemed so near yet so far and saw a woman standing in the shoreline. The woman raised one arm and extended it to him. He used all of his strength to swim for the bay and when his feet finally felt the soft sand, he hurriedly crawled his way to the shore. He laid his body down on the sand and closed his eyes to take a moment to catch his breath. When he felt a shadow appeared from above him, he opened his eyes and saw Raquel. He abruptly sat up and then stood to envelope her into a hug. Raquel returned the gesture and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She nuzzled her face on his nape so he breathed in the scent of her hair._

_“Where did you go?” he asked._

_“Help me.” She whispered and then vanished once more into thin air._

The gang turned their heads to the Professor who suddenly tossed and turned on the couch. He groaned in his sleep as his face showed an uneasy expression so Nairobi approached him and caressed his cheeks to wake him up. They watched him take in a deep breath that turned into a coughing fit so they advanced towards him and pulled his upper body up to lightly nudge his back and helped him breathe. Sergio woke up from the hammering pain on his chest feeling as if he just stopped breathing for a moment. He grasped the cushion seats for support and then massaged his chest. He sighed in relief as he realized he was only dreaming. He wasn’t drowning nor did Raquel turn into dusts. He is with his family in a yacht and they are safe and for a moment, he thought Raquel showed up. He caressed his temple to ease the headache he was experiencing.

“What happened?” he asked everyone in a choked voice, still collecting his breath. Someone handed him his eyeglasses so he muttered a thank you and then wore it.

“This happened.” He heard Berlin spitefully said so he opened his eyes properly and followed the direction of what his brother was pointing at.

His eyes widened in shock as his heart pounded against his lungs. It wasn’t a dream and Raquel is here. She was sitting on a chair with her head down. He thought she was sleeping but then his eyes went down from her arms to her waist and that’s when he saw the rope that was tied around her and the chair. He immediately got up to free her but then his head started spinning and his body fell right back on the couch. Tokyo and Nairobi assisted him and told him to take it easy but he snapped away from their touch. He shot Andres a deadly look, his face turning red in fury. Only his narcissistic brother would go to the extent of restraining someone against his or her will.

“What the hell are you thinking?!” He rose again on his feet and aimed to attack his brother but the two women beside him held him back. He wasn’t exactly at his best condition to put up a fight since his head was still disoriented from the unpleasant dream.

“I could say the same to you, Hermanito. Because really, what the fuck were you thinking when you gave our location to her!” Andres shouted back, evidently revealing to the gang information that he wasn’t ready to share just yet. He’s rather certain there were foul and ominous words being thrown at him at the moment, but he couldn’t hear their voices any longer; for in his ears he heard the words, _“Help me.”_ He stared at her slumped posture and feared the words she said in his dream for it sounded terribly realistic. _“Who are you?!”_ He sucked in a breath and gathered his senses- his face in a blank expression.

“Release her at once.” he ordered, the rigid nerves in his neck peeking as he clenched his jaw.

“No!” Andres angrily contradicted. “And I think everybody would agree with me on this one.”

“Why did you give your location to the police?!” Denver demanded an answer. “Did you give our locations too?!”

“I can explain.” He said and his features softened.

“It better be one hell of an explanation Professor. You put our lives at risk!”

“I didn’t because she joined our side.”

“Ah shit here we go again.” Andres clapped his hand in irritation.

“Shut up, Berlin! Let the Professor talk.” Tokyo backed him up but Andres couldn’t be bothered and continued.

“I told you it wasn’t safe to stay here! I knew this was gonna happen. The moment she finds those postcards, she would come for all of us!” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But she didn’t though.” Monica intercepted on the discussion. “We’re still here. And as far as I can see, nobody seems to be coming for us.” She added.

“But it can’t be just a coincidence that we’re all gathered here and then suddenly, she decided to show up!” Rio exclaimed.

“Okay children shut up!” Moscow attempted to placate the stress that was rising inside the room and turned to their leader calmly, “You still haven’t explained yourself, Professor. Why did you give your location to the Inspectora?”

“Because I- I fell in love with her.” He let the truth out at last. “We were supposed to run away here in Palawan. When she found out I was the Professor, she got furious- I mean who wouldn’t? But in the end, she said she’s with me.” His mouth curled up into a beautifully tragic smile as he remembered. “Because of her, we escaped. Because of her, you are now living your best lives. She beat us, okay? She defeated me. But in the end, she let us get away.”

Heavy silence sunk down on them as they processed the Professor’s heartfelt confession. They trusted him with their lives and so if their leader trusted the Inspectora, who are they to feel otherwise. When Raquel woke up and realized the situation she was in, Sergio wanted nothing but to comfort her but he was bewildered as well from all the revelations in front of him. Raquel had no idea who they were, and it hurt that while the entire immaterial part of his being was so full of her, hers was empty of him.

“You don’t know me?” he asked, not sure if he want to know the answer.

There was an odd interval of silence before she shook her head and said no. But more than that, he was frightened by what he saw on her face, because he saw the absence of memories in her eyes; he heard no recognition of their past in her words. His heart broke with the reality of their forsaken story, leaving an open crack of void from deep within his soul. Her words used to carry strong meanings to him, especially when they promised to build a life together on their own little paradise. It was her words that he helplessly held onto until the day she comes back to him.

Now, her words sounded empty and her stares seemed unknown. She was looking at him for help- that was all and nothing else. There was no remembrance of the love they had shared; there was only emptiness, where no matter how hard it rains, nothing would ever grow. And maybe after five long years, it was time to let her go. He spent years hanging onto an uncertain promise, and the time has come to finally give it all up. She had a new life now, probably with her husband and their son. She had created a family on this island, and he should be happy, for at least one of them had fulfilled their dream.

“Let her go.” He finally said and Andres tried to stop him. “I said let her go.” He repeated. He looked at her one last time and smiled. He closed his eyes to spare his heart from shattering even more, unable to watch her leave his life forever.

“Is she gone?” he whispered and in an instant, he regretted closing his eyes. He should’ve savored the seconds she was on his sight. He thought of the things that he could’ve done before everything was too late. He was willing to give everything up for the one he had lost now. And he would do it in a heartbeat. But instead, he spent years sulking on this island, sitting on a bar stool every single day, hoping for the fateful day she would finally show up.

“I’m a hypocrite. Of all people, I should know best because I too fell in love.” Denver said as he lovingly looked at Monica and then at the open door from the bedroom where Cincinnati is peacefully sleeping.

“Screw it! Go after her, Professor!” he shouted and Monica excitingly nodded, letting out a soft laugh. The others followed and encouragingly shouted at the Professor to run after the Inspectora. Sergio looked at them in awe, not knowing what to say or do. But when Andres tapped his shoulder and sighed, he had gathered the courage and rushed outside to follow the love of his life. He jumped of the boat without really thinking about it due to the adrenaline rush and fell miserably on his feet. He stood up embarrassed at himself and thankful that nobody had seen it. He looked around for Raquel while he jogged on the beach. He found her on her knees by the shore, her hands covering her face as she cried.

“Raquel.” He called when he reached her.

“Tell me what to do.” She whispered in a sob as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed.

“Let me help you.” He said in a shaky but gentle voice and then she opened her eyes. His lips slightly quivered as he hindered his emotions from suddenly bursting and then scaring her off. He kept his right arm extended, waiting for her to hold his hand. Her breath convulsed in gasps as she sobbed her feelings away.

Raquel stared at his eyes and then at his open palm, confused as to how his voice has been on her head for years. She shivered as the wind blew in off the sea, realizing that her clothes were now soaking wet. She gulped and took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, releasing some of the tensions that are building up on her chest. Her sobs had subsided and she looked at Sergio again. She lifted one of her hands from the sand and slowly reached out for him. She heard him catch his breath as their hands gradually meet and his lips parted when the tips of their fingers touched while she suddenly felt lightheaded.

Sergio quickly grasped her hand, not willing to let it go anymore. He held her so tight and the tears he had been preventing from falling finally found their way out. He bowed his head down and released a silent sob. He touched his forehead to her hand as his shoulders started shaking involuntarily. Raquel watched him with a frown on her face, confused as to why he was suddenly crying. She thought of pulling her hand away but she couldn’t seem to do so. Instead, her mind willed her to squeeze his hand tighter.

“Sergio?” she whispered. Everything about the man felt familiar- his looks, his touch and even the way her tongue and her lips pronounced his name. He raised his head and looked at her with longing, hoping that from the way she spoke his name, she has finally remembered.

“Raquel.” He said, panting from anticipation.

“You said you’d help me?” She said in a pleading voice. His hope faltered in an instant. He gathered himself up, tugging her hand up with him as he stood. She let go of his hand and hugged herself, but she didn’t feel the need to run away from him. So, they stood awkwardly in front of each other.

“Will you help me go home?” she spoke after a few seconds of silence. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyeglasses with his index finger and thumb- an action that once again seemed familiar to her.

“Yes uhm…well Manong Jose wouldn’t be back in a few more hours so we’d have to wait for him to get back.”

“No I’m not going back in there.”

  
“It’s okay you don’t have to. My house is just uhm, over there.” He said as he nervously pointed at his house- the one that she saw a view of a while ago. She hesitated but as she looked around, she figured there was no way out of this island aside from Manong Jose. The tour was supposed to be at least 4-5 hours so he wouldn’t be back until then. She bit her lip as she thought of her options, which weren’t exactly many. It was either she waits on this very shore under the scorching heat of the sun or she comes home with Sergio. After what had transpired inside the yacht, she could use a little break.

Sergio started walking, looking back at her every now and then. She followed him and walked into a stone pathway that leads to the actual house. She inhaled the fresh air coming from the trees and other plants that followed the shape of the walkway. They reached an open patio and he ushered her inside, removing his slippers and leaving them on the outside step. She imitated the gesture and then stepped her feet unto the stone slate flooring of the house. He disappeared into one of the rooms and she stood alone in the middle of the living area with her clothes dripping water on the floor. She reminded herself to apologize for that later. The wind from the ceiling fan sent a tingling sensation to her skin, making her shiver. The breeze from outside blew in the curtains at the entrance, sounding the chimes hanging from above. She carefully turned around and observed the room. There was a rocking chair made of rattan facing the perfect view of the beach and on the other side of the room, there was a hammock hanging from the stone beams. Sergio appeared from the room he went in and handed her a towel and some change of clothes.

“You can change inside my room.” He said. She lowered her head and muttered an okay, but she stayed still for a moment staring at her bare feet. She wanted to ask him something that has been messing with her mind since she saw him, so she returned her gaze back at him. She took one step closer to him as she gripped the towel to contain her nervousness. She stood so near him that she could hear his rapid breathing. She never realized how tall he was until now. She looked up at him and then straight in his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

“Sergio, do I know you?” she finally asked that caught him off-guard.

  
“Yes.” He confirmed and she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

  
“I don’t remember.” Her chin dipping on her chest as she confessed in disappointment.

  
“It’s okay.”

  
“I don’t remember anything. But I see you in my dreams. I hear you in my head. I couldn’t put a face to it until I saw you.” She had never met anyone from her past and she felt hopeful that finally someone could shed a light on the glimpses of memories that was left of her. She wanted to know what she was doing here on this island. She needed to know her purpose before the accident. “What are we, Sergio?” she asked in a soft voice.

He eagerly wanted to tell her the truth- the heist, the postcards, the betrayal and the love, but there was this fear of finding out what her reaction would be this time around. What if this time she decides to not be on his side? What if this time she decides that he and his entire team were the bad guys? What if she doesn’t even believe him? He could be putting everyone at risk. And also there was her new family to consider. She has a husband and they have a five-year old child. Paula had grown up and had probably moved on. Marivi might not even remember him at all as well. So even though it was against to what he truly desire, he went for what was the right and proper answer for now.

“We’re friends.” He hesitantly answered.

  
“I see.” She said, giving him a small smile. “Can we talk more? I want to know everything about you.” She added.

  
“Of course. But you have to rest first. We’ll talk after.” He said and she nodded. When she was out of sight, he pressed a hand on his abdomen and let out a huge sigh. He had no idea of what he could discover when they finally talk but he had one plan in his mind- he will make it up to her. He will be right by her side from now on and he will help her remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love on the comment section and/or on Twitter. I badly need it. 🥺 Kudos are always appreciated as well.
> 
> Twitter: @TheFictionGypsy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would come out of Sergio and Raquel’s conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with an update on this story! I’m so sorry for taking so long to update but I am trying my best please believe me haha I wrote this chapter on my phone so if there’s some weird formatting going on well I don’t know about that. Again, this chapter is far from perfect. I will edit as I reread. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Raquel stepped out of the bathroom and used the towel to dry her hair. The shower felt good and she felt good wearing his shirt. Not that she was a hundred percent sure this was his shirt. She walked towards the tall mirror leaning at the corner of his bedroom and stared at herself. She looked so small wearing his shirt. The end of the cloth rested just above her knees. She wrapped her arms around her and caressed the softness of the cotton. She sighed in comfort. She’s wearing a stranger’s shirt, yet somehow it felt familiar. She shook her head at the reminder that technically, the man waiting outside is not a stranger. He knew her and she knew him. She just has to give her mind a little more push to remember.

She woozily walked out of the bedroom but suddenly halted just when she was about to cross the threshold. She realized she wasn’t wearing any pants yet.

“You’re being too comfortable, Raquel.” She muttered under her breath. She fetched the neatly folded sweatpants that he placed at the edge of the bed. She unfolded it and put it on. She took another glance at the mirror and frowned. She looked like a huge sack. The pants fit so baggy on her. She bit her lip and unconsciously fiddled with the garter on her waist. Her eyes widened and a blush formed on both her cheeks upon realizing what she was doing. Did she seriously just consider going out there with just the shirt on? She felt butterflies in her stomach. The tension she’s feeling was becoming more inexplicable considering he said they were just friends. Could it be possible that they were something more than that?

“Madre mía.” She cursed at herself. She sighed and pointed a finger at her reflection. “Behave.”

She took one deep breath and collected herself before stepping out of the door. She focused her mind at the situation at hand. Her heart beat more rapidly at every step. She can’t believe that after all these years; a piece of her past is waiting right outside the room.

Sergio paced back and forth, his mind agitated about the conversation that he and Raquel are about to have. He ended up taking a seat on the dining table and placed both of his elbows on the table’s surface, lacing his fingers together. He closed his eyes and exhaled the uneasiness out of his system. He mentally decluttered all of his thoughts and sorted them out in a neat pile. First thing’s first- he needed a story. What would he tell Raquel when she asks how they met?

“The truth.” He whispered. He cringed and his mouth involuntarily twitched in disagreement; perhaps a version of the truth then. Immediately he felt guilty at the prospect of lying to her again. He blew out a long exasperated sigh, but masked his guilt with the calmest exterior he could muster. He heard the door from his room creaked open and then shut, so he prepared himself for what was about to come. 

“Hi.” Raquel said softly as she stood barefoot in front of him.

His eyes traveled from her head to her toes. Her beauty mesmerized him and all of a sudden he couldn’t speak a word. He realized he was left staring at her for far too long when she cleared her throat and scratched her hair apologetically. 

“I know, I look like a sack.” She said, hiding her embarrassment with a soft chuckle.

“N-No, you look beautiful.” He managed to actually say. But perhaps he should’ve kept the compliment in his head because he wouldn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable.  _ She’s a married woman _ , he reminded himself. 

“Please, have a seat.” He added. He straightened up on his chair and fiddled with his eyeglasses when she sat right next to him. She moved and adjusted her chair towards him so now they were sitting face to face, their knees almost touching but not quite.

“So uhm...you guys are not a syndicate or something, right?”

“What? N-no.”  _ Well, not really _ _. _ He thought.

“Okay, just wanna make that clear because what happened on that boat was intense.”

“I’m so sorry about that. It was all just a big misunderstanding.”

There was an awkward silence. Both anticipated the conversation but neither knew where and how to start. After a moment of dead air, Sergio decided to speak up.

“How are you, Raquel?” He asked with genuine concern.

“I’m...coping.” She shrugged but answered with a small smile.

“What happened to you here?” He gulped before asking. He wanted-  _ needed _ to know what lead her to this situation, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the answer.

“Where do I even begin.” She said with a light laugh and then continued, “I got into an accident and I woke up absolutely clueless. I struggled terribly the next few months after that. I woke up with no memory of who I am and then I found out I have two kids and an ill mother, I mean how do you keep up with that?“ She saw how affected Sergio was so she quickly added, “But I did get better after some time in therapy. I wish I could tell you more but I’ve been busy making a living so there’s really not much to tell.”  _ And not so much energy to think about it. _ She thought to add but didn’t.

“I couldn’t imagine what you’ve been through.” He said in a soft and sad voice.  _ If only I could take the pain away.  _ “If I may ask, what do you remember so far?”

“Just a few little things. I don’t have an exact visual memory of my life in my head. There are the memories that my mother talked about when she’s having episodes.” She didn’t want to sound mean and insensitive but her mother’s episodes have quite helped her remember some parts of her life. “Also Paula, my daughter, have been really helpful. My other kid, well, not so much.” She chuckled.

“I understand. And your husband?”

“Ex-husband.” She corrected. “Paula said I hated her father and we had separated long time ago. I don’t exactly know  _ why _ though.” 

She first heard of Alberto when her mother had a bad episode. Her mama had called her one night and frantically asked her to come home because apparently, Alberto had taken Paula. It was the scariest moment of her life. She ran from the restaurant, a loud ringing from her ears blocked the sound of her surroundings as blood rushed through her veins. When she came home, Paula and Mateo were sleeping soundly on the bed. The next morning she asked her daughter about Alberto. Paula answered plainly but there was a dull glint in her eyes that showed discomfort and sadness. It was a scene that hasn’t given her rest ever since- in addition to the many other. 

The heaviness on Sergio’s heart weighed more and more by the second. He swore to help her. He firmly committed himself to make her remember. But what must be done in a situation like this? Should he let the scars of her wounded past with Alberto be buried as it is? Because no one should be made to relive those moments of cruelty. Then again, doesn’t it go the same with him and the pain he had subjected upon her? He humiliated her. He ruined her reputation. He almost got her daughter taken away from her. He almost killed her mother for god’s sake. He tried to convince himself that he’s different from that monster of an ex-husband. But is he really?

“A-and you’re current husband?” He asked with weary eyes.

“Hmm?” She hummed in question.

“Mateo’s father.” He said, refraining the grimace from showing up on his face.

“It’s just uhm...me, the kids and Mama that came here.” She answered indirectly. 

A lot of men here, specifically the disgusting patrons at the restaurant she’s working for at night, have constantly judged her for having two kids from different men. More so, with not knowing whom her second child’s father was. She shouldn’t feel ashamed. However, she desperately could use a break from receiving nasty words and looks from judgmental people.

But Sergio flashed her an alarming look and she knew from that look alone, he had just judged her. So he didn’t know that she got pregnant almost 5 years ago back in Spain? Maybe they lost contact before it happened. And maybe, they were indeed just friends. She didn’t understand why she felt disappointed and hurt at his reaction. But, deep inside she knew that she easily trusted him. She trusted that he was an important piece of her life. The fact that he never knew about the existence of his son back in Spain somehow proved there wasn’t a chance that they were anything more than friends. Because he became a stranger after all.

“Y-you mean y-“ He stuttered. His heart pounded so loud he couldn’t hear even himself over the rush of blood in his ears. Could it be? 

“You came here in Palawan with your son?” 

“Yes. He was about one year old.” She answered firmly, anger slowly rising out of her tone because he’s not even trying to hide his shock. She watched him closed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. That was it for her. She was done here. 

Sergio tried to control his breathing. How could he be so ignorant? Mateo is his son. Mateo is  _ their _ son. Tears started building up on his eyes and he decided right there and then that he would tell Raquel everything. He looked back up at her and saw that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. He urgently reached for her hand but she instantly pulled away and then furiously stood up.

“I want to go home. You said you would help me go home.” She said in a serious tone.

“Raquel, wait.“ He stood up as well, alarmed as to where this conversation was going, and attempted to stall her but she wouldn’t have any of it.

“I want to go home!” She yelled at him. “I can sue you. I can sue you a-and your friends for harassment!” She added and started marching her way outside the house. 

“Raquel wait listen to me please!” He ran for her and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn’t just let her go- not now, not ever.

“Let go of me!” She tried to break free from his embrace. He loosened up his arms completely and turned her around to face him. He held her face with both of his hands and started wiping the tears away on her cheeks. He looked at her straight in the eyes. He stopped fighting the heavy lump on his throat and sobbed in front of her. 

“It’s me, Raquel. It’s me.” He touched his forehead on hers and whispered at her- begging the gods of all universes to let her remember a little something of him, even just the warmth of his tears on her face.

He felt her close her hands around his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face. He saw how tired she was through her eyes- they were lonely, but still hopeful. He thought of one last way to make her recall the love they once shared. If not her mind then maybe he could tug at her heart. So he kissed her. He softly touched his lips on hers.

_ “You and I will meet on a beach.” _

There it was again. She closed her eyes and responded to Sergio’s kiss. And when he pulled back, she couldn’t help but sigh on his mouth. 

“Tell me, were we supposed to meet on a beach?” She whispered on his mouth. Sergio’s shoulders started shaking uncontrollably. She needed not to ask twice, because finally, she got an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Please please let me know what you think, here or on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter: @TheFictionGypsy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling overwhelmed by the flashes of memories, Raquel runs away from Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a physically and mentally tiring few weeks for all our fellowmen here in the Philippines. And can I just say that all my fellow Filo mutuals have been nothing but brave in dealing with our many crises. Thank you to everyone in this fandom that donated, retweeted and shared awareness about these trying times. You are all blessings to us.

Raquel caressed Sergio’s back while she waits for him to calm down. He was crying on her shoulder and she couldn’t help but comfort him even after how awful their conversation went. And the kiss- she still could feel the warmth of his kiss on her lips. She felt Sergio pulled her waist closer to him so she tiptoed to keep her balance. She felt so small around his arms. She let a few more seconds pass before placing her toes back on the sandy ground and withdrew her body from his embrace.

She casted a look on Sergio’s face but his glasses turned misty from his breakdown, she couldn’t see his eyes. He removed it and pinched his nose, then wiped the wetness of his cheeks. She watched him tight and worried- a line appearing in between her brows. When he finally met her gaze, she could see that his face was red and blotchy from crying. He rubbed his nose, sniffing a few times before facing her again. His eyes met her brooding ones while she nibbled on her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and finally broke the silence.

“It’s you.” She spoke very softly, whispering into thin air.

“It’s me.” He said and added,“You remembered.” His voice breaking apart.

“I think so?” She said with a hint of uncertainty. She sighed then closed her eyes for a moment.

She could picture herself sitting alone on an unfamiliar café. She was holding several cards- postcards if she’s not mistaken. And then Sergio showed up and approached her with a kiss. She was mesmerized by the loving look in his eyes so she stood up a little and leaned in to kiss him again.

  
She opened her eyes and focused her attention on the very same man standing in front of her. “What does that mean?” She had to ask. Because if they were happily together like what the flash of memory had shown her, why did they have to meet here?

“We had to go our separate ways.” Sergio answered, understanding the meaning of her question. He wondered if he should have answered better because he could see the sudden transition of emotions on her face.

“Did you leave me?” She asked. She felt her chest clenched tightly, feeling a familiar pain in her heart. She needed to understand these things. And if Sergio wouldn’t tell her the truth, she had no choice but to make assumptions.

“Raquel...”

“You left, didn’t you? That’s why I’m here. That’s why I had to come here. You left, and I followed you.” She accused him, another howling started up in her ears. It could only be that her own memories are deceiving her, or Sergio is.

“T-that’s not it, Raquel. It’s…complicated.”

“It’s complicated?” She spat in an instant. _A classic answer,_ she thought. She was getting frustrated because obviously, Sergio isn’t about to give her anything. And it frustrated him too that he couldn’t just tell her the whole truth- not when many lives are at stake. He needed to calculate the risk of every word that would come out of his mouth. He needed a plan to make this work.

“Señor! Señora!” A voice called making them both turn at the direction it was coming from.

“Oh Manong Jose!” Raquel felt relief and then immediately ran towards the old man before he could even shut off the engine of the boat. “Let’s go, come on!” she shouted at him from afar.

Sergio felt panic and hurriedly caught up with her and pulled her arm in one swift move, making her face him again. He went breathless with every suck of air he took. He couldn’t let tomorrow come without her in it, especially his family with her. So he gazed at her- his eyes begging for more time, for more chances.

“Let’s start over.” He said in a plea, his lips quivering. “Let’s start over, you and I.”

“What?”

“Another chance, Raquel- that’s all I’m asking. Let me in your life. I’ll let you in on mine.” This time he spoke under his breath, each word uttered in soft whispers. “I just need you to hold onto that memory of ours, and leave it up to me to make everything right.” He begged in a sad mellow voice. He was asking her of something even he couldn’t manage to do. Because whether he’d want to admit it or not, there were times that he gave up on her and her arrival. He waited for her answer, hopeful- until he heard the words that ultimately shattered the possibilities of fulfilling their promises.

“I need to go.” She turned away and went up the boat. “Let’s go, Manong.”

There she left Sergio, standing alone by the shore and she willed herself not to look back. At last, she knew who the man on her dreams was, yet she felt more lost than ever. She went back to the conversation that she had with him and she couldn’t erase in her mind the look of judgment through his eyes. Although she was able to swallow the sobs that threatened to escape her mouth, the tears shed continuously from her eyes. She had high hopes of him. How could someone break one’s heart that easily?

“Are you okay?” Manong Jose asked, alternating his attention between her and the sea.

“Yes, I’m fine.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she burst out crying. The wind of the seas carried her tears away with it. She welcomed the cool feeling it left on her face and soon she realized how exhausting and overwhelming everything was.

Raquel felt the boat halt to a stop but she didn’t react nor question it why. It moved with the slow and calm waves of the water. And after a few moments of stillness, Manong Jose sat on the space in front of her.

“Why are you crying, Señora?” The old man asked in a concerned but comforting tone.

“Because I’m so confused.” She cried in desperation. “What if he’s not someone whom I thought he was?” All these years, she had only imagined the person behind the voice. Now that she had met the actual person behind it- her supposed guardian angel, her mind is in shambles- utterly clueless on how to process it.

Maybe Sergio is a part of her that merely knowing his existence is enough; because delving deeper into it would only cause her to break once again. She couldn’t allow that to happen. Maybe knowing him meant moving on. She has a family that needs her to be strong. Although she’s not completely whole, at least she’s dependable.

“Señora, I don’t know what your relationship with the Señor is, but for the years I’ve known him, he is a good man. He helps communities around here a lot and he does it unknowingly to the people who live here. He’s a mysterious man, and I’m not even sure what his real name is, but- if he wants to let you in on his life, now that’s saying something. So how would you find out if you wouldn’t let him in?” Manong Jose said in his usual calm and fatherly tone.

“I’m scared, of what I might find out. I’ve already built a life here. I’ve suffered enough. I don’t want to get hurt anymore.” She whispered, her head bowed down but she looked at him with her already puffy eyes.

“You’ve said it yourself that you’re still looking for your purpose here on this island. What if this is it? Don’t you think it’s worth finding out?”

“What should I do?”

“I say follow your heart. For sometimes, the heart knows more-” the old man tapped the palm of his hand on his left chest, “than what the mind is telling.” and then pointed a finger at the side of his temple. Raquel bit her lip and nodded. She let out a soft chuckle as she thought of sharing an essential part of her to someone she had practically just met.

“I found out that we were supposed to meet here.” She said sadly to him. Manong Jose gathered himself up and went back upfront.

“Well then, what do you want to do about it?” He asked. Raquel smiled as she watched him already turning the steering wheel around.

_  
Listen to your heart, Raquel._

“I want to meet him back.”


End file.
